voldraniafandomcom-20200214-history
Talid ibn-Afir
Talid ibn-Afir was the fourth Caliph of the Mombadid dynasty. After assuming the throne after his father - Afir's - death in 4058 he would rule for ten years, during which he was notable for his personal studies of astrology, authoring two books on the position of the stars and meteorological studies. Talid was known for being personally detached from the art of ruling itself and nominally gave his councilors confidence to rule in his stead. Talid had only one son, Morrod whom would come to succeed him and rule as the last caliph of the Mombadid line. Astrological Studies One of Talid's most significant accomplishments while caliph was the composing of a study of the night's sky and the movement of the stars. While caliph he commissioned for an observatory on the north end of the caliph's palace and mapped the night's sky in its entirety with the assistance of the budding body of Magi. His star map entered enduring service in present Astrological and Astronomical study for its detailed renditions of the constellations of the stars and the naming of the primary - brightest - stars in the night sky. While his studies contributed some scientific value the bulk of the work was aimed at being mystical, seeking to observe cosmic phenomenon and interpret it according to revelations of C'lestia and L'wna. His studies in astrological mysticism made the assertion that divine revelation and wisdom were not the monopoly of a single man or group of men, but the will of the Goddesses could be made known to any individual should they acquire the knowledge to seek it out. Later dynasties have used his writings in this regard to add credibility to the future caliphs unrelated to the Mombadin line by asserting that guiding revelation can be given to any willful leader. While outside the regular body of legal jurisprudence, Talid's astrological work has endured as a second legal source in this regard. Secular interpretation of the non-mystical portions of his work had inspired observation of the cosmos and study and conjecture into the world's place within the greater cosmic neighborhood. Meteorological Studies As a secondary project to Talid's primary goal he performed a great deal of study into the acts and manners of the weather by recording observations, usually meant to forecast star-viewing conditions that night. But over his recording of the weather he and his assistants divined a certain regularity in the weather patterns, giving rise to meteorology as a science within the Magi ranks. Death Talid died just after ten years of rule when caught out in a vicious storm. At the top of his observatory it is said he slipped on wet stone and was thrown by powerful winds from a great height. The fall broke his back and induced a severe cerebral hemorrhage. While he was found alive but unconscious the next day, the battered body of Talid could not be revived and he passed away three days later. Category:New Voldranians Category:Characters Category:Hamalfite Category:Leaders